Under The Moonlight
by EmilyAliceV
Summary: Annabelle has been friends with Harmonics Anonymous forever. She has been dating one of the guitarists since high school. She knows all of their secrets. Or so she thought... Note: Only a few characters from Twilight make an appearance in here.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do not wish I did.**

"Holly comes up with the craziest things," I stated after I finished her note. She had written that Harmonics Anonymous actually was a group of mythical creatures.

"True. I doubt that they have secret identities," Ashley said while rubbing her eyes.

"I'd be surprised if they did," I said while we walked to my bedroom.

"Maybe we should ask 'em. You know, just for fun."

"Naa. They'd probably laugh at us if we did."

"Hmm. You're probably right." I placed my MacBook on my desk and opened it while plugging in the charger. Suddenly, I heard a ping and saw an iChat invite from Grace. I quickly clicked accept and sat down in my white whicker chair.

"Hey, girlie!" I heard Katie exclaim. Katie and Grace were roomies and so were Laurel and Ashley. Katie stood behind Grace in the video.

"Hey! How are you? Is moving into the apartment going okay?"

"Yeah. It's going great. We've gotten a lot done if you can't tell by all the boxes behind us," Grace said while pointing at the boxes behind. There were piles of 'em.

"Have you read Holly's note about Harmonics Anonymous having secret identities? It's so funny."

"That's actually what we wanted to talk to you about. You don't think it's true, do you?"

"Of course not."

"Okay, Good. Well, we'll see you Saturday. Bye."

"Okay, bye." I ended the call and turned around to Ashley.

"Well that was weird," I said.

"Yeah. They only wanted to talk to us about Holly's note."

"Hmm."

"Oh my gosh. I just realized I'm supposed to meet Nora and Rachel for lunch in half an hour. I'll see you soon. Au revoir," Ashley said while grabbing her purse.

"Au revoir," I said while I hugged her. She quickly sped out of the apartment. Now I had nothing to do. My roommate, Joe, wasn't going to be back for another hour and he was probably my closest friend. I walked around the two-bedroom apartment aimlessly, stopping in the living room to turn on the CD player. It started playing my April Smith/Vampire Weekend Mixed CD. The apartment wasn't messy, so I couldn't clean it. _Twilight_ was on the cheap wooden coffee table. I had stopped reading it earlier. I picked it up and flipped it open to the page that I had left off. I sat down on the couch and started reading it again.

When Joe entered the apartment, I had read about 150 pages. I was wondering about how unstable Edward and Bella's love for each other was. Joe tossed his bag on the chair near the door, walked over, and sat next to me.

"Ah, _Twilight_," he said while slipping it out of my hands.

"Yeah. It's been a while since I've picked it up. It took me only one paragraph to get sucked back in."

"Do you ever wish you were in Bella's place? Like, in love with a vampire?"

"Sometimes, I guess. But a lot of girls do. They find the Cullen boys attractive."

"Hmm. Interesting." He gingerly put the book on the coffee table. For a second, our eyes connected. His eyes were topaz. Normally, they were hazel. That was a bit odd. Was he wearing colored contacts? I shrugged it off and headed towards the kitchenette to make myself some lunch. I was about to grab a head of lettuce, but Joe stopped me, resting his hand on my arm in a fluid motion. It felt very cold. I wondered why I had never noticed it before.

"I wanted to take you out to lunch," he said while he closed the refrigerator door.

"But it's raining," I said while pointing out the small window at the gloomy skies.

"Don't worry, the restaurant is only two blocks away," he said while he closed the refrigerator door.

"But it's raining," I said while pointing out the small window at the gloomy skies.

"Don't worry, the restaurant is only two blocks away."

"Umm, okay." I quickly stumbled to my room to get on some shoes. In a hurry I grabbed a pair of flip-flops, which was an idiotic move for such a rainy day. As I put a few things into a purse, I began thinking about the few things about Joe that noticed about Joe that I had never noticed before. Pale skin, dark circles under his eyes, his eyes going from hazel to topaz, the cold touch of his skin. All were common traits of a vegetarian vampire. It couldn't be possible. Joe went out in sunlight, but never sparkled. But then again, he was always wearing long sleeves or a coat and jeans. What am I thinking? Joe couldn't be a _vampire_. I was letting Holly's note get to me.

I walked out of my room, still pondering on the possibility. Joe captured my attention once I entered the living room, umbrella in hand, coat on. When we got outside, it was drizzling, but I still pulled the hood up on my gray jacket.

"What are you thinking?" Joe asked once we started walking.

"Wishing it wasn't raining. I don't want to ruin my hair." He chuckled. Barely anyone was outside because of the rain, which was a bit odd for where in Brooklyn we lived. I saw only a few people scattered throughout the streets as we passed other streets. We walked to the restaurant in silence.

"This is the restaurant," Joe said while pointing to a street corner. It was a Jewish delicatessen. Even for the small amount of people we saw on the streets, the place was very busy, especially since it was a rainy day. A server led us to a booth at the back of the restaurant. Not many people were sitting back there.

"You're waitress will be out in a few minutes to take your drink orders," the server said.

"Thank you," Joe said while staring intently at me. The server walked back to her podium, every few seconds glancing back at Joe.

"Why'd you bring me here?" I asked, finally looking back into his eyes.

"I just felt like to talking to you somewhere else other than the apartment. Talking to you back there would've been too high strung for me. Don't ask me why." A waitress with flaming red hair and emerald green eyes approached our table.

"Hi, I'm Margaret and I'll be your waitress today. What can I get you guys to drink?" She asked while smiling, mostly at Joe. He was always the charmer.

"I'll have a cream soda," I stammered.

"Make that two," he said pleasantly. She wrote our drinks down and sauntered away. I began fiddling with my napkin, folding and refolding it. He rested one cool hand on mine, stopping my mindless fumbling. I felt sparks. The ones that a lot of people felt when they thought they were in love with somebody.

"I read a note of Holly's earlier," I stated.

"Which one?"

"The one saying Harmonics Anonymous had secret identities."

"You don't believe it, do you?"

"I'm not exactly sure. It's been on my mind all day."

"It's not true."

"Thanks for confirming that." The waitress approached the table with our drinks.

"Are you guys ready to order?" She asked while setting the sodas in front of us. I picked the first thing I saw on the menu.

"I'll have the Reuben sandwich."

"And I'll have a veggie burger," Joe said while he handed her our menus.

* * *

I took a sip of my soda and finally glanced back into Joe's beautiful topaz eyes as our orders came.

"Did you get colored contacts?"

"Yeah. They seemed interesting, so I decided to try them out."

"Ohh."

"Why'd you ask?"

"It's just that vegetarian vampires have golden eyes when they're full and black eyes when they are hungry…"

"I think _Twilight_ has gone to your head. I'm not a vampire."

"Yeah. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess it has gone to my head."

"You always have something to say. Some of it is very intuitive, but other times, they are very amusing. It keeps me looking forward to every day. You have kept me sane ever since we became friends in high school. I'll find myself… missing you on tours or when I'm out of state. It is very hard for me."

"In a way, you care for me the way Edward cares for Bella, even though she is very fragile when she is with him."

"Exactly." All of this had been said while we ate. He quickly paid the waitress when she came back, gracefully walking towards the front, leaving me to follow quickly in his paces.

"Do you have any plans tonight?" Joe asked once we were outside the restaurant.

"No. Why?"

"You'll see. I just have to make some phone calls." He quickly pulled out his iPhone and began dialing a phone number. The sky was clearer, so I was happy. Joe began to walk faster as the sun came out, so he beat me to the apartment. While he talked on the phone with I don't know whom, I continued reading more of _Twilight_ in my room. I only read about fifty pages before I felt tired. I put the book on the end table next to my bed and dozed off to sleep.

My nap was dreamless. Despite that fact, I was still frightened when Joe woke me up. It was still daylight when I looked out the window. I took a quick peek at my clock. I had only slept for about half an hour.

"Annabelle, I need you to come with me to meet up with some friends," he said while helping me out of bed.

"Umm, okay." I rubbed my eyes and grabbed my purse on the way out. He literally dragged me behind him while we walked down the stairs out of the apartment building. The streets were very crowded. But instead of hailing a taxi, he led me to the parking garage. I saw only three cars. One was a flashy, navy blue Porsche Carrera, which was the car he was leading me to. Wow. It was so stunning.

"Get in," he demanded, his voice stone cold. I did as he told. The leather seats were buttery smooth. He revved the engine and pulled out of the parking garage. Despite that there was heavy traffic, we were out of it in at least ten minutes. His driving was vampire-fast, but didn't seem dangerous. He had managed to grab the CD I was listening to back at the apartment._Wow and Flutter_ was playing.

"Where are we going?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I can't say. But I will say that we will be gone for about a week or so. I packed two suitcases for us, so don't worry about clothing." He kept his eyes intently on the road. I still felt tired. The clock read out 4:30 p.m. I closed my eyes as we crossed over the Brooklyn Bridge.

* * *

"Where are we?" I asked while rubbing my eyes.

"Martinsville."

"New Jersey?"

"Yes." I looked at the clock. It was 5:45. The sun was setting.

"How did we get here in such a short time? It usually takes about 2 ½ hours to get here."

"I like to drive fast and the traffic got lighter as we got further away from New York." We were driving down a dirt road, lush green trees surrounding us on both sides. It was pretty and seemed made a sharp turn onto a small road, which lead to a cement driveway up to a large house. Andrew's parents' house. It was beautiful. Joe parked and got out. I followed suit, stretching as we walked towards the door. He rang the doorbell and turned towards me.

"The rest of Harmonics Anonymous and the Pretty Committee are here."

"Is that who you were talking to back in Brooklyn?" He nodded. Andrew's mother opened the door.

"Come in, come in. It's so nice to see you two.

"Life's good right now. Where is everyone?"

"They're all in the living room. I'll be back with something for you to drink. Is a sangria fine?"

"That's fine." She walked towards the kitchen somewhat gracefully. Joe led me to the white-carpeted living room where the two bands were. The coffee table was scattered with half empty drinks and the TV was on showing a close-up of a _What Not To Wear_ only two not watching were Zubin and Ashley. Zubin seemed a bit pensive while Ashley seemed very happy to see me. She immediately got out of the chair she was sitting in, came over, and hugged me. Everybody watched as she did. She pulled away as Andrew's mom came with my sangria. I took a quick sip of it. The pungent taste of liquor and the sweetness of the strawberries was enough to make me flinch a little bit, but it tasted wonderful.

"I bet you're wondering why you're here," Ashley said while lifting her deep chestnut hair into a ponytail, then releasing it.

"Yes. Joe refused to tell me why he brought me here," I said while everyone finished off their drinks and filed out of the living room and into the backyard.

"You'll see why soon."I thought we were going to stay within the fenced backyard, but I was wrong. They started to jump over the wooden fence into the giant field. We went as far back as the tall pine trees.

"What's going on?" I asked curiously, starting to get a bit scared, my heart beating faster.

"Don't worry," Joe said as he left my side and walked into the woods, out of the blinding sunlight. There was a slight breeze that ruffled my hair and rustled the trees. I brushed the hair away as they began telling me the truth I had never known.

"You may have noticed this morning that we only talked to you because of the note Holly wrote," Grace said. I nodded.

"You can probably guess that when we said it wasn't true, we were lying. We do have secret identities," Ross stated.

"We have never been close friends with… mortals, let alone in a band with is very rare. We usually have to turn them into one of us," Rob continued.

"But on your behalf, we couldn't. You were just too…" Laurel started.

"Irresistible. We couldn't change you because we could end up killing you, so we held back," Zubin said through clenched teeth.

"But Holly wrote that note and now we have no choice but to change you," Katie whispered.

"It doesn't make sense to you, but it does to us," Andrew finished. I exhaled loudly, finally realizing I had stopped breathing.

"But Joe is the only one without a mate, so he's going to change you," Ashley said. I was hidden along the forest edge.

"Now, it's time to show you our true selves," Joe shouted.

* * *

It was all a blur as they changed. Joe remained in his earthy homage, not moving an inch. What made me lose sight of him was the fact that Zubin was running right towards me. I could tell it was him because his fur was black and his eyes were brown. Ashley ran beside him, brown fur and all. She still had the same hazel eyes. They halted in front of me; they were werewolves.

I looked around at everyone else. Rob and Grace were centaurs. Rob's coat was deep brown, whilst Grace's was pure white. Ross and Laurel were Hobbits, wearing deep green capes and no shoes. Katie and Andrew were fairies. Katie's wings were lime green, while Andrew's were a darker hue. It was all very overwhelming. They all scattered into the forest in pairs, leaving me alone to face Joe.

Literally seconds later, Joe was embracing me in the steel grasp of his arms. The sweet smell of his skin was breathtaking and marble smooth. But what really had me entranced was the way it sparkled in sunlight. I was awestruck. I let my hand run slowly down his arm, which was as still as a statue, just like the rest of him. He grasped my arm when it got down to his wrist and he threw me on his back. He held me piggyback while he weaved through the forest at an amazing speed. Even though I had read about it in _Twilight_, it wasn't enough to prepare me for it in real life. It left me surprised and out of breath.

Suddenly, he stopped running and let me go. He turned to face me, his pristine features still prominent in the darkness of the forest. He began tracing his fingers along my cheekbone.

"There's something else you should know," he whispered.

"What?"

"You do realize I'm not the only vampire out there?"

"Of course." Joe sat down on a broken tree trunk. I sat down next to him, resting my head on his shoulder. He slowly put his arm around me.

"My father changed me about 1000 years ago. He had been one for about 500 years. But I wasn't the first one he changed. First, it was my mother about 300 years before me. After a mere 200 years, I met Elizabeth and Melissa. I couldn't help myself. I had been drinking animal blood for so long. I changed them and my father 'adopted' them as his daughters. When I met you, you were so… mouthwatering. But I learned to control myself around you, to not let my animal instincts win me over. I just couldn't stand to see you hurt, so I begged my father to stay in Michigan so I could watch over you.

"Lastly, there is something I need to tell you about your father."

"My father?" I asked, looking up at his perfect face.

"Yes. Your parents are vampires, too. But, like me and everyone else, you were to fragile to them, so they couldn't change you. You don't now how breakable you are to all of us."

"How do you know this?"

"He knew my father. They were both changed at the same time by the same clan of vampires. They became friends, but eventually had to go their separate ways, but kept in touch, writing letters to each other every so often. They helped another clan become vegetarian because they originally came up with the idea to drink animal blood."

"Is that all?"

"That is all for now. But we will be leaving very soon to go visit another vegetarian clan on the west coast."

"Okay, but I've been wondering…" I started saying while climbing onto his back.

"What?"

"You ate a veggie burger?"

"I forced myself to."

"Okay. Do you have any special abilities?"

"I can read minds and I also have precognitions. But there is something about you that is different from most."

"What? You can't read mine?"

"That is it exactly. You're immune to my mind reading. Just like Bella. Most times, you are very hard for me to read." Joe began running through the forest, scaring away animals that crossed his path. Joe let me go when we got to the fence and helped me hop over.

"Andrew's parents will drive my car back to Brooklyn, whilst both bands will be flying to the west coast," he said while we walked towards his car. While he transferred our suitcases to the rental van, I talked to the rest of the bands.

"It's a big surprise, isn't it?" Ashley asked while she put her arm around my shoulders, pulling me into a side hug.

"A very big surprise. I feel so exhausted now." I forced myself to smile.

"Come on," Ashley said while leading me to the van.

Since Joe called driving the van, we got to the airport pretty fast. Our flight left at eight p.m. and we had gotten there in time to hand them our tickets and board our plane.

Surprisingly, we were the only people on the plane.

* * *

The flight was seven hours long and then there was another plane we had to hop onto. That one took about an hour. I repeatedly asked everybody where we were and where we were going, but they refused to tell me.

When we approached the back of the parking lot, there were three cars waiting for us. One was a silver Jeep, another a red convertible, and the last a silver Volvo. Joe led me towards the silver Volvo, with Zubin and Ashley trailing behind us. I saw Rob and Grace hop into the red convertible, whilst the remaining four were left driving the Jeep.

I rode shotgun while Joe drove. The further away we got from the airport, the more greenery I saw. The sky was clear, with a few white clouds in sight.

"Where are we?" I asked one final time.

"You'll see," Joe said with a sly smile. I turned my head to the back seat to ask Ashley and Zubin, but they immediately did the my-lips-are-sealed hand motion. I relaxed my head on the headrest and let out a deep, angered sigh. They were making me anxious. I hoped I was dressed well enough. I wore a maroon, black, and white plaid button down with a white, long sleeved undershirt, a jeans skirt, black leggings, and deep brown, leather boots.

Joe made an immediate left turn down the hidden path that seemed to many bends, like a slithering snake. There were white lights strung on the trees that seemed to pass in a blur as we drove. The road soon ended, revealing a driveway that lead up to a beautiful three-story house with numerous windows.

Everyone pulled into the four-car garage where a yellow Porsche was parked. The house looked like the one in _Twilight_. Joe opened the car door for me and helped me out. He immediately put his arm around my waist as he led me into the house. I could hear sizzling coming from the kitchen, but I couldn't see who was cooking or take a closer look at my surroundings because Joe ran up the stairs, dropping me off in a very organized bathroom. Ashley was waiting for me.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to give you a makeover."

"Umm, okay." There were curlers next to the sink. She reached for one and began wrapping a segment of blonde hair around it.

Half an hour later, she was releasing my long hair from the curlers and putting it back with a red headband. I looked in the mirror and gasped at what I saw. My blue eyes looked even brighter because of the lavender and white eye shadows. My lips were slicked with a coat of pale pink lip-gloss that tasted like vanilla.

"Thank you so much," I said while giving her a hug.

"No problem, Annie. Come on, everyone's waiting for you," she said while running out of the bathroom and down the stairs. I followed behind, walking slowly so I wouldn't trip down the stairs. Joe stood at the foot well, smiling up at me. He wore a navy blue button down, dark wash jeans, and a beige jacket. I peeled my eyes away from him so I could see what I had missed on the way up. It was a black and white themed living room with a piano on a pedestal. A man with bronze hair was playing a beautiful song that sounded like a lullaby.

"You look beautiful," Joe said once I reached the bottom. He put his arms around my waist.

"Thank you." He kissed my cheek and led me over to the L-shaped black sofa. I sat on his lap, my arm around his neck, mesmerized by the music the man was playing. The song ended, the man got up and walked over to me. I gasped.

"Edward Cullen?" I asked astonished.

"Nice to meet you, Annabelle," he said while reaching out one hand. I slowly shook it.

"Nice to meet you, too," I stammered.

"She gets dazzled easily," Joe said to Edward.

"I can tell." He smiled and left the room. I sniffed the air. The sweet scent that wafted off of Joe's body was much stronger now. It was mixed with the smell of Italian food, but still very prominent. I looked into Joe's eyes, which were still like liquid gold.

"The _Cullens_?"

"Yes. I didn't tell you because you would go crazy with excitement." He half smiled and pulled me closer to him. I glanced towards the kitchen where everyone had gathered. Before I even said a word, he whisked me there.

The Cullens were even more breathtaking than I could've ever imagined. I didn't even realize how hungry I was until I saw the food. Mushroom Ravioli, Parmesan Popovers, and Raspberry Tiramisu were on huge serving platters and were already hacked into by everyone else.

"Annabelle, we already made you a plate," Alice said while handing me a plate.

"Thank you," I said. I took a bite of the delicious looking food. It was ah-mazing.

An hour later, we were talking in the spacious living room. I had a glass of Pinot Gritio in one hand, my other arm slung around Joe's neck. We were listening to Alice and Jasper talk about when they first met. I felt tired, but I couldn't close my eyes on such a wonderful night. I could just tell how much Alice loved Jasper and vice versa. I wondered if my relationship with Joe would be as strong as theirs. But our relationship was more like Edward and Bella's when she was human. I took another sip of the wine and looked over at Bella. She had Reneesme on her lap and her head on Edward's shoulder. I looked around the room at all the familiar faces. Would they be the same to me once I was changed? I hadn't even realized that Bella had come over to the sofa and seated herself next to Joe.

"Do you mind if I go talk to Edward?" Joe asked me.

"Go ahead," I said as I got up. I watched Joe intently while I at back down. Everyone filed out of the room in different directions except for Bella and me.

"You remind me so much of myself when I was human, except blonde and older," she said. I half smiled, "I just can't believe you never realized he was one of us."

"Well, he kind of kept it under wraps. But I had my suspicions."  
"Why did he bring you here?"

"He wanted me to meet you and the rest of the Cullens before he changed me."

"Wait. He's going to _change_ you?"

"Yeah. He's the only one out of the bands who doesn't have someone like him."

"I wish it was as easy as that for me."

"What I'm wondering is when he is going to change me."

"Hopefully soon."

"Yeah."

"Don't worry being a vampire is easy. Except when it comes to being near humans."

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Well, that and not being able to go out in sunlight."

"Of course."

"You seem tired."

"I'm very tired. What time is it?"

"Midnight. _Twilight_."

"Safest time of day for you, right?"

"Yes. Now come on, we set up a bed for you in Edward's room," she said while pulling me behind her. The room looked exactly the way it did in the movie, but even more beautiful. The only difference was that there was a king sized bed in place of the couch. I walked towards it, the plush carpet cushioning my feet. My favorite nightshirt was neatly folded on the bed. I was so intoxicated with the room that I didn't even notice Bella leave. I began changing out of my clothes into the soft, familiar nightshirt, wondering when Joe would change me. The nightshirt covered up the fact that I wasn't wearing shorts. I crawled underneath the white down comforter, listening to the CD I had heard so many times. _I Know It's Just the Same_ by Tally Hall was now playing.

"Good night," a familiar voice said. The moonlight filtering through the open glass doors gave me enough light to see who said it. Zubin stood in the doorway. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey," I said with a smile.

"Look, I'm sorry for acting so pensive and aggravated earlier, it's just that I knew that Joe would be changing you, so I let my… hatred for vampires like the Cullens take over. I was afraid that you becoming a vampire would change our friendship. I still am afraid of that." He lowered his head and tear rolled down his cheek. I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him a hug. He hugged back, bringing a wave of emotions and wonderful memories.

"Trust me, Zub. My becoming a vampire wouldn't change a thing about our friendship. You'll still be the same werewolf I've known since high school," I whispered in his ear. I pulled away quickly enough to see the smile I knew and loved.

"Thanks. Good night," he said while giving me one last hug.

"Good night," I said as he left the room. A hot tear rolled down my cheek. I quickly wiped it off. Even though my life would change drastically, these memories would never fade. I knew I would still be able to be friends with Zubin and Ashley because if Bella could be friends with Jacob, why couldn't I? This thought kept my mind busy until I fell asleep.

After a night of random dreams, I woke up to the smell of omelets, hash browns, and grits.

"Good morning, Annabelle," Joe said while walking in carrying a tray of food in one hand. He placed it on my lap and kissed my forehead. The sweet scent that permeated off of him made me feel dizzy when he got up close.

"Good morning," I answered back while he climbed on the bed next to me. He didn't move the bed an inch. I picked up the fine silver fork and began eating. Joe watched me eat, so I ate slowly. But halfway through, he started talking again.

"How was your sleep?" He asked while twirling a segment of my blonde hair.

"Fantastic. But one question, though."

"And what is that?" He moved the tray off the bed after I finished.

"When are you going to change me?"

"Very soon. Just be patient, okay?" He kissed my cheek. I blushed, "You look so beautiful when you blush."

"I'll be patient. But if you love me so much _now_, why do you want to change me?"

"I thought you only had _one_ question?"

"I did until you said how beautiful I looked when I blushed."

"Okay. I want to change you because I _want_ to be with you forever."

"Ohh. But you know I won't be the same as I am now?"

"I know. But as long as you're with me, I'll be fine," he said while taking my hands in his. I rested my head on his chest, letting the coolness of his skin relax me. We stayed motionless for what seemed like hours, listening to the rustling of the trees outside the glass doors. It was yet another rare sunny day in Forks.

"I want to show you something. Can you be ready in half an hour?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah." I lifted my head off his chest and he was out of the room in the blink of an eye. My suitcase was standing upright in front of the shelves of CD's.

Exactly half an hour later, I wore a brown, short-sleeved shirt and pale blue jean capris. Joe walked in silently, watching my every move.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes," I said while I slid a gold bracelet onto my wrist. He grabbed my arm and threw me on his back in one swift motion. He ran towards one of the trees and jumped towards it, grasping onto one of the limbs. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, but it didn't affect him.

"You'd better hold on tight," he said with a smile.

"I will. I promise," I said, my arms tightening around his neck. He glided through the treetops, always checking to make sure I didn't have any cuts or scratches.

Joe finally stopped on one of the limbs at the top of at least a twenty or thirty foot pine tree.

"Wow. It's so beautiful up here," I said while taking in the sight.

"Just think, you'll be able to see this more once you are changed," he said softly.

"Hmm," I agreed.

We stayed in the tree for at least half an hour before he told me it was time to go. I did the now usual routine of climbing onto his back. He jumped down to the ground, unshaken by the impact and began running. I could see the Cullen's house through the trees, but we weren't heading towards it. The house disappeared and we were suddenly in a meadow. He released me and I slowly laid down in the ankle high grass. I heard rustling along the edge, but chose to ignore it.

"Annabelle…" Joe started.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"It's time," My eyes widened, "are you ready?" he asked. I nodded, "just relax, okay?" I closed my eyes as he lifted my arm. Coming from all directions, I heard last goodbyes coming from my friends, who were closer to me now than ever before. Joe then bit into my wrist. The pain from the venom was excruciating. I could hear myself screaming, but I couldn't feel it. Tears were flooding from eyes, not just because of the venom, but because I knew my life would never be the same again. The world became blurry as the venom continued to spread, but I could tell the Cullens and the rest of the bands were there, holding Joe back and helping me. Slowly my eyes closed and I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

That was easy, simple. But life was harder. My life was flashing before my eyes, like I was underwater.

* * *

My eyes opened to a dimly lit room. There were glass doors agape. _Edward's room_, I remembered. A dark figure, illuminated by the afternoon sun, stood in front of the doors, not moving an inch. My eyes were averted to my right wrist. I saw a halo of silver on it. Joe biting my wrist came to mind. That's when I realized it.

'_I'm a vampire. Do I have any special abilities?_' I began to think about any special abilities that I could think of. I tested mind reading, sending mental messages and images, changing the emotional atmosphere, even controlling the elements. All of them seemed to work because the dark figure turned to face me. It was Zubin.

"Annabelle?" He asked astonished. I smiled, "Did you do all of that?" I nodded. He smiled while shaking his head. He came over and hugged me. His skin was much hotter to me now than when I was human. I read his mind. He seemed to know it.

'_Well, let's see how fast you can run._'

'_Oh, you'll see._' I thought back, escaping from his grasp. I ran out of the room and down the stairs, jumping the last five to the floor. I looked up, pushed the hair out of my face, and took a quick peek at what I wore. I blocked Zubin's thoughts and directed them towards Ashley. '_I can block attacks, too_,' I thought. I wore a strapless, metallic maroon dress, a cropped black jacket, and silver high heels. Sunlight filtered through the glass windows, reflecting off of my extremely pale skin, making it sparkle. It wasn't as dazzling as it was when I was human, but made me more of a vampire nonetheless.

I looked around the living room. There were candles flickering on the coffee table and the piano. My ultra-sensitive hearing picked the sound of a car approaching. I heard voices coming from the kitchen, but I went towards the door. I opened it and I was greeted with a huge hug from my dad.

"Annabelle! I can't believe it," he said as he released me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked while hugging my mother and sisters.

"Aimee called us a right after you were changed letting us know Joe had done the deed," said Emily, my younger sister. I smiled, happy to be officially part of their family.

"Can I show you guys something?"

"Of course," Claire, my older sister, agreed. I did all of things that I had tested out on Zubin and gave my family astonished looks.

"Did you do all of that?" My mother asked. I nodded, "I can't believe it!"

"There has never been a vampire with more than two powers at once. I'm jealous," Claire said. I smiled again.

"Good evening, everyone," Alice said. I didn't even notice her come in. My family said their greetings and walked towards the dining room where everyone else was, "Zubin told all of us about your abilities. You probably got some of them from Joe."

"Probably. But why is my family really here? They seemed to be keeping a mental block so I couldn't read a certain thought," I asked curiously.

"We're having a party in honor of your becoming a vampire. Please come with me. Everyone's waiting for you," she whispered as she led me to the spacious dining room. I heard classical music playing through speakers. Suddenly, I had my arms looped through Alice's, as if we had been friends forever.

The room silenced as we entered and everyone looked our way. Joe smiled. I unlooped my arm from Alice's, walked over to him, and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheeked. I felt him slowly wrap his arms around my waist. I buried my face in the softness of his black jacket.

'_I missed you,_' I thought at him.

'_I missed you, too,_' he said as I read his mind. I released my hold around his neck, but he never released me.

"Why is everyone quiet? Somebody say something!" I pleaded. Everyone laughed.

"We're just happy that you're finally awake," Ashley said. I was glad they still treated me the way I did when I was human.

An hour and a half after dinner and talking, we had gathered in the living room. Ashley, Grace, and I were dancing to _Jump On It_ by Sir Mix-A-Lot. We weren't even tired by the time the song was over.

"Fantastic job, guys," Claire said. I took back my spot next to Joe. Joe got out of his seat and reached out his hand for me to grab. I did it mechanically, without one suspicion of what was going to happen.

"Annabelle…you know I love you as long as I live, right?" He asked while tracing his pointer finger from my temple to my chin repeatedly.

"Of course," I answered, "and I shall love you as long as_ I_ live."

"Good. Now, I have only one question to ask you," He knelt down to the ground and out of his back jeans pocket, he pulled out a velvet case. He opened it and inside was a golden ring with one big diamond in the center, with two smaller diamonds on the side of it, "Annabelle Hunnington, will you marry me?" I looked around the room at all of the expectant faces of family and friends, beckoning me to answer.

"Yes!" He slid the ring onto my ring finger and everyone applauded. Joe stood up and I kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck, thankful for the fact that I didn't have to worry about breathing. I was happier than I had ever been.

* * *

It's hard to believe that all happened a year ago, in May of 2009. It is now June 10, 2010, the day of my wedding. Alice and Aimee planned the whole thing, on the condition that they let Joe and I help. They got the dress I've always wanted. We're getting married in the town where we first met: Ann Arbor, Michigan. The weather is perfect and I have butterflies in my stomach. Each second is ticking slowly; making me wait longer to say 'I do' to the guy I love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related. Also, thanks to nia-ox for letting me use the idea for her story as the idea for mine.**

"Now, are you sure you can handle a week without me here? Especially with Jase?" Joe asked while holding me tightly to him. His rock hard body brought me comfort. We were in Ann Arbor, Michigan, which is where I moved to when I was 14.

"I'm sure. Plus, I trust Jase," I answered. Normally, I was a good liar if I wasn't in the presence of vampires. Joe and his family were going on a weeklong hunting trip. It was April, two months until Joe and my's wedding. Jase was his brother and, like Jasper, he could manipulate emotional atmospheres. Joe hadn't changed me yet because he had the same view on it as Edward.

"Are you sure? I can always stay?" Joe asked, sniffing my hair, trying to latch onto my scent.

"Absolutely. I can tell you're hungry. You need to hunt." I wrapped my arms around him. I felt so feeble in his arms. He kissed the top of my head. Melissa, Joe's sister and Jase's wife, entered the room.

"Joe, we need to leave now. John and Lucy are getting impatient," she said while approaching Jase and he pulled her closer to him.

"Just let me say goodbye to Annabelle."

"Hurry." She turned to Jase and gave him a kiss. I looked back up at Joe and kissed him. I could tell he was going to miss me the second he left just by looking into his eyes. He let go and left with Melissa. Seconds later, I heard the rurring of car engines before they drove away. Jase and I stood in silence for a few minutes before he spoke up.

"I really don't know what to do with you because we barely hang out," he said while walking over to my side.

"It's fine. Do you have any movies?"

"Yeah. They're all over here," he said while leading me over to a huge bookshelf filled with possibly every DVD known to man.

"Where would romantic movies be? I really wanna watch one." He chuckled.

"Top shelf." I climbed up the ladder. Once I reached the top, Jase scooted it over to where the romantics were and I scanned the titles, when _Pride and Prejudice_ caught my eye. I grabbed it and as I leaned back to climb down, I lost my balance and fell backwards. I blinked and then blacked out.

* * *

Seconds later, it seemed like, I woke up on the couch with something cool and wet on my forehead. Jase was on the phone with someone and my head rested on his lap.

"She's awake. Thank you, John," he said before he hung up.

"How am I still alive?"

"I caught you. I waited, but you wouldn't wake up, so I called John for help. You've been out for an hour."

"An _hour_? It only seemed like a few seconds," I said while sitting up, a washcloth falling onto my lap. Jase pulled me into a hug and started stroking my hair, trying to calm me. I knew he could hear my heart racing. It reminded me of Joe. _My love_.

"Do you still want to watch the movie?"

"Yeah." Suddenly, Jase's phone rang.

"Hang on," he answered it, "what's up, Joe? No, I haven't. She just woke up from her black out. It didn't even cross my mind. Okay. Joe wants to talk to you," he said while handing me his phone.

"Joe?"

"Annabelle, are you alright?" He asked, concern coloring his tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"Okay, good. I miss you."

"I miss you, too."

"I can always come back if you want me to."

"Joe, like I said earlier, I'll be fine for a week without you here. It'll give me and Jase a chance to do some brother-sister bonding."

"Alright. One week. I love you."

"I love you, too." I hung up and handed the phone back to Jase. I lowered my head and the tears started to escape. Jase pulled me close to him and began to hum a sweet lullaby. My tears stained his shirt. Through blurred vision, I could make out the muscles in his chest. I slowly stopped crying.

Once I was able to talk again, I brought up the phone call.

"What were and Joe talking about earlier? You said that something different cross your mind," I said while wiping away tears.

"Well Melissa and I wanted you to… just in case…"

"What?" I asked, a smile spreading across my face.

"Well, it's in the kitchen." I got off his lap and headed in the direction of the kitchen. There was a handwritten note on the island in Melissa's neat writing.

_Annabelle-_

_ You found the note! Well, last week, Jase and I decided to see if we could get drunk. It really didn't work out. We still had a case of bear left over, so we decided to leave it for you._

_ Love,_

_ Melissa_

_P.S. Aimee and Alice will be at the house on Sunday for wedding planning, so be ready._

I was reluctant to drink any alcohol. I didn't drink that much, even though I was twenty-six. Jase leaned against the unused stove, waiting for my answer.

"Exactly how much beer is in the case?" I asked. A smile spread across his face as he beckoned me over to the fridge. Inside wasn't just a sick pack of beer, but also two bottles of apple flavored vodka and tonic, and a box wine.

"You liar," I said while giving him a feeble punch in the shoulder.

"We didn't think you would agree if we told you _all_ that we had leftover."

"True."

"What do you want to start out with?"

"The wine."

"Are you hungry?" My stomach growled, "Well that answers that. What do you want?" He asked while pouring me a glass of wine and handing it to me.

"Zingerman's. A Reuben, fries, and chocolate cheesecake." I really didn't care if it was a lot.

"Okay." I left the room and decided to pop in the DVD. I sat down on the couch and began to drink the wine.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour or so later, we had gone through almost half the box of wine, two bottles of beer, and I had just downed my fourth glass of apple martini. We were only halfway through the movie and I was already hammered.

Jase came back into the room with two martinis for us. He was drinking, too, but I wondered why he did if he couldn't get drunk.

"I'm surprised your liver hasn't started to fail," he said while handing me a glass.

"I guess I'm just one lucky bitch." I had the martini glass emptied in two gulps.

"Annabelle, you need to stop. You've gone crazy," he said while taking the glass from my hand.

"I'm not crazy, Jay," I answered back drunkily. My judgment must've been really fucked up then because Jay was Melissa's pet name for him.

"Did you just call me Jay?"

"No. Why would I call you Jay? That's Melissa's pet name for you. You're so silly, Jay." There I go again. I was acting like he was my husband, but he wasn't. Joe was going to be. _But Jay_ is_ your husband_. My mind _was_ out of control. My mind was confusing my love for Joe with Jase. _But you _love_ Jay_.

"You can call me Jay if you want to." He suddenly seemed for more attractive than usual. His muscles showed through the gray short-sleeved shirt he wore. His shaggy brown hair was tousled to perfection. _No, no, no. You're being idiotic, Annabelle. You love Joe, not Jase. Get a hold of yourself._ He was right there, within arms reach. My drunken stupor was making me lust after my sister's husband. How could I be so reckless?

"Jase, Jase. I think I have had too much to drink. I think this is the alcohol talking, but I think I love you," I said while climbing onto his lap. His liquid gold eyes reflected the light from the TV. It wasn't until I looked down at my own hands that I realized I was fiddling the hem of his shirt.

"Annabelle, I've been able to tell that. It started permeating off of your body half an hour ago. And guess what?"

"What?" I asked while grinning.

"I feel the same way." My grin got even bigger. Jase brushed my hair behind my ear and his lips grazed my cheek. I felt electricity.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"You're here now. And we just said we loved each other."

"I know, but I'm drunk and I don't know what I'm talking about… oh, what the heck, why not." He leaned closer as I did, our lips millimeters away, ready to kiss.

Suddenly, a phone rang. It took me a few seconds to realize it was Jase's. He picked it up. And his eyes widened once he saw the caller ID. My eyes did, too. Three letters flashed across the bottom of the screen. Three letters I was suddenly afraid of.

_Joe._


	4. Chapter 4

"Answer it," I whispered.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Put it on speaker." He did as I told.

"Jase?" Joe asked, his voice a bit hard to understand.

"Yes, Joe."

"Is Annie there?"

"You're on speaker."

"Okay, Annie, did you have any alcohol?"

"No." I tried to answer my best without showing my drunkenness.

"Annie, you're slurring. How much did you have?"

"Too much."  
"Jase I am going to kill you when I get back."

"Joe, it's okay. I'm just having fun. Is there a reason why you called?"

"Yes. We have run into some werewolves. They're a few miles off. Melissa and I can't see anything," Jase and I smiled at each other, "Jase, make sure she is going to be fine for when Alice and Aimee get there."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye," we said simultaneously.

"That was close," I said.

"Yeah," I still sat on his lap. I rested my forehead against his to calm myself down, but his breath just made me utterly more dizzy, "you need to go to sleep."

"Mhmm," I agreed. I was tired. I stumbled up the stairs without Jase's help to Joe's bedroom, where a king-sized bed had been set up. I had never really slept in his room before. I hadn't gone through the heartbreak that Bella had.

Joe's bedroom was a color scheme of blue, white, and black. I pulled off my clothes, down to my underwear and a bra, and slid underneath the down comforter. I was going to have such a horrible hangover in the morning. Soon enough the darkness of the night consumed me.

* * *

That night, I dreamt of Jase. I dreamt that we had run off together to our own little island. No worries. No family to disturb us. We could forget about them and just be with each other. Forever. _In love_.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's been forever, but here you go.**

The next morning, my eyes opened to warm sunlight filtering through the all glass wall to my left. I felt groggy. And suddenly, a wave of pain hit me square on in the head.

"Jase! My head hurts!" I exclaimed while rubbing my forehead.

"Don't worry we have hangover medication in the kitchen," he said, suddenly appearing in the doorway. He was washed up and had on nothing but a pair of jeans. His hair was still wet from the shower. Water gleamed over his muscular chest.

"Carry me down please?" I asked.

"Sure." He lifted me effortlessly, carrying me like sleeping child. It was then that I remembered that I was only wearing my bra and undies, and the temporary tattoo I had put on my hip the morning before was showing. I blushed a bright red all over, causing Jase's eyes to go black with lust.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he said while resting me on the ground, keeping a firm hold on my waist, "I'll grab one of Joe's shirts for you." Within seconds, he was back at my side with Joe's navy blue button down, the one he proposed to me in. I looked down at my engagement ring and felt a strong twang in my heart. Tears came to my eyes in a rush and Jase embraced, sending a wave of calm at me. It was the first time he had ever manipulated my emotions.

"Please, don't," I begged. He stopped and helped me put on the shirt. When the last button was in place, I felt calmer, but my head was still pounding. The tears stopped and I wiped my eyes with the sleeve, sniffing the scent Joe left behind, despite the fact that the same scent was coming off stronger on Jase. He picked me up again and walked slowly down the stairs to the kitchen so as not to startle any more than I already was.

In the kitchen, on the counter, was a lone bottle of hangover cure. Jase set me down on one of the island chairs and poured out a dosage for me to swallow. It reeked of cherry medicine, which utterly repulsed me.

"I know you don't like the smell, but do you want to be stuck with a headache?" I was awestruck that he knew.

"Fine." I took it from his hand and downed it like a shot of vodka. I nearly gagged as it went down my throat, but my headache went away immediately. Jase handed me a glass of water and I chugged it down. "Thank you. I feel much better now," I said while setting down the glass. My stomach growled.

"I'll cook you something, if you want me to."

"That sounds great. I need to go take a shower. Can we watch _Pride and Prejudice_ again? I couldn't really pay attention to the second half."

"Sure. I'll be waiting when you come back down," he said with a wink. I smiled. I sped up the stairs, wanting to get back to Jase immediately. I showered quickly and decided to wear Joe's shirt with white undershirt and a pair of black skinny jeans I found in Melissa's closet. She knew me so well. I put on gold eye shadow and pink gloss, but just threw my hair up in a ponytail.

When I got downstairs, Jase was waiting patiently on the couch, my food on a tray. I hopped onto the couch and began to inhale the food while we watched the movie.

At a certain point during the movie, Jase slid his arm around my waist. I felt comfortable. I had seen _Pride and Prejudice _one too many times, but it was my favorite movie of all time. I knew almost every single line for almost every single character. At the end, Jase and I were saying the lines along with Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy.

"Then what endearments am I allowed?" Jase said.

"Well, let me think. Lizzie, for everyday use, my pearl for Sundays, and my pearl, but only for special occasions," I answered.

"And what shall I call you when I am cross? Mrs. Darcy?"

"No! No. You may only call me Mrs. Darcy when you are completely and perfectly and incandescently happy."

"But how are you this evening, Mrs. Darcy?" He asked while stroking my cheek and kissing my forehead, "Mrs. Darcy," he kissed my cheek, "Mrs. Darcy," he kissed my nose, "Mrs. Darcy," he kissed my other cheek, "Mrs. Darcy," and finally, he kissed me on the lips. It was long and filled with passion. But there was something else there that I couldn't put my finger on. Longing, lust, sadness, I wasn't sure.

Jase suddenly pulled back, but I kept a tight grasp on his shirt. I released one hand and ran it through his hair as he did the same with me. I was overwhelmed with lust as I pushed him down onto the sofa. He was letting me control him. I lay on top of him as I kissed his lips, tracing them along his jaw, stopping at his neck. I looked into his eyes, which were practically two black holes filled with passion and want. He lifted me off the couch, my arms and legs wrapped around him as he carried me up the stairs while he kissed my neck. There was a tingling feeling after each kiss.

He opened the door to the guest bedroom, which was completely decorated in varying shades of red, and pulled away as we settled on the bed. He immediately started unbuttoning my shirt and without hesitation, ripped the white shirt in half, revealing my milk white midriff. I kissed him passionately before he trailed light ones down my neck, over my chest, and all over my stomach.

It was when he got down to unbuttoning my jeans that I came to my senses and stopped him.

"Jase, what are we doing? Whatever it is, we shouldn't be doing it. I'm in love with Joe and you love Melissa," I said while burying my head in my hands.

"Annie," Jase said while lifting my head so I could look into his eyes, which were turning gold again.

"Please don't call me that. I love Joe too much to cheat on him. You should feel the same for Melissa," I said while pulling his hand away.

"Who would've thought that a human like you could change a vampire's mind?" He kissed my forehead. "I couldn't agree more. We will put this behind us."

"Thank you. But are we going to do about this," I said while tugging at my mangled shirt.

"Simple. We'll burn it."

"Sounds like a good idea. But we have to tell Alice and Aimee about it. It'll make it easier to tell them."

"Sounds fair." Jase was out of the room in the blink of an eye. I peeled off the white shirt, but kept Joe's on for comfort. I balled up the shirt, walked out of the room, and down the stairs. There was a fire burning in the living room. Jase stood in front of it, admiring it. I walked up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. I was five foot two, short compared to his six-foot stature. Actually, I was short compared to everyone. I let go and tossed the shirt into the fireplace. It burned and wilted, causing sparks.

"What shall we do now?" He asked while facing me.

"Well, we could stay here and talk or we can walk around downtown."

"Downtown. I'll be back in a second." Jase bolted up the stairs to his and Melissa's room. Suddenly, I heard my iPhone ring. It sat o the end table. I picked it up, but I didn't answer out of fear of because of the name on the I.D.

_Joe._


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, it's been a long time again. But I'm lucky I even remember to update this. Anyways, here you go.**

"Hey, Joe," I answered, bracing myself.

"Hey, Annie, I just wanted to let you know that we'll be coming back earlier than expected. Melissa and I can't stand a week without our precognition. We'll be back tomorrow at noon, so I'll be there for at least some of the wedding planning." I tasted pennies at the back of my throat.

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

"Bye," we said simultaneously. Jase came downstairs. He had put on a light coat, a baseball cap, and carried a messenger bag.

"What did Joe say?"

"They're coming back tomorrow at noon," I answered while biting my thumbnail.

"It'll be fine. By the way, take this, " he said while handing me an envelope. I opened it and inside was approximately fifty $100 bills. I gasped. I looked up and he smiled. "I thought you wouldn't want to just walk around."

"Thank you," I said while hugging him. I felt no spark, which affirmed my feelings for Jase were just infatuation. Jase dragged me to the garage, which was more like a car repair shop. Two cars were left: my red convertible Mini Cooper and an H1 Hummer, the military-sized one.

"Would you prefer to take your car?"

"Very much." I hopped into the driver's seat and revved the engine. I missed driving the car. Jase turned on the radio to 95.1, where _Tik Tok_ by Kesha was playing. I smiled while pulling the convertible top down. I pulled the car out and begin to have some good clean fun.


End file.
